Even The Mighty Fall
by Rar'akhu
Summary: Sometime, even the fallen don't listen to the archangel appointed as their leader. Now, Lucifer gets an assignment from God Himself and has to go topside to save of the creatures his despises with the help of his huntress, Amy (oc). Will he be able to save the petty little human? Or will he be to late?
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

"It's been centuries since I last stepped onto mortal ground, Father." Lucifer glances up from his bow. The Creator sits on his throne, looking out of place with His white glow. His large white wings curve behind Him, casting a ghostly glow onto the black walls of Hell's great hall.

"I know that, Samael," he winces when He says his given name, a name Lucifer refuse to use, "but you know the most about these creations. It is you who test them." He motions to the hall. "It is their souls that light the great hall of your realm.

"It is also one of yours that seeks her essence." He looks at him. The gaze He gave the archangel constrained him to comply with Him.

The Creator stands up and unhurriedly walks to Lucifer. He stands upright and stretches his wings. Being charcoal grey and twice the size than the average sized pairs of his fellow archangel brothers, they seem dark and small compared to His. He clasps His hand onto the archangel's shoulder.

"Do well, Samael. Please don't ignore the assignments I have specified to you."

Lucifer nods and He strides out of the hall, white wings expanding to take departure. He takes off as soon as He gets past the enormous blood-red doors. He sighs and walks to the closest Arch-demon.

"Get my personal belongings prepared, Marvin. I depart at first light as His arrangements say."

Marvin nods and glides out of the hall. Lucifer shakes his head and sits on his throne to wait and see if his absent huntress decides to show today.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

* * *

He walks through one of doors into the lethal and earthly high school, taking a look around. _These mortals over do things_ , Lucifer thinks. The school has four floors, three gyms, two lunch rooms, a full-sized library, and an immense auditorium. He walks down the main corridor. At each end, the corridor divides into two different directions.

They _so_ over do it. Lucifer takes a look at the schedule in his hand. It says he have to go all the way to the fourth floor. This is unbelievable! He shakes his head and walks to the closest staircase, heading straight up.

Lucifer gets to the fourth floor and finds his way to his first session, Biology. _Why do I have to go through this? I know everything!_ He takes a deep breath and decides to enter than lose his self-control. The other students of this session are in their seats, talking amongst themselves.

As the archangel enters, everyone quiets and looks at him. The professor grins kindly at him and beckons Lucifer to her. He strides across the room and stops in front of the short lady.

"Everyone," she grins, "this is Easton Hamilton, from France. He just moved here, so please show him kindness and the customs of this school and neighborhood surrounding."

Everyone smiles and says 'Hello'. After the loud greeting from most of the other students, the professor leads Lucifer to an open seat near the windows among a grouping of four seats. The three people already there are Anna, Casey, and Justine. Instead of looking at them at first, Lucifer pulls out the open chair and sits down, his bag going on the desk in front of him. All three have grins plastered to their faces.

* * *

When Lucifer unlocks the door to the mansion he will be staying in while doing what the Creator asked, he pauses. The sound of someone walking around reached his ears as he silently closes the door. His long angel blade appears in his hand as Lucifer slowly walks forward and through the entrance hall.

"Hello?" he calls out. "Is anyone there?" He stalks farther down the corridor and sees the familiar blue-gold feathers of Hell's huntress. Amy strides into the corridor as the archangel unwinds and his angle blade disappears out of sight.

"Lucifer," she says threw a cunning grin. "Relax, enter, and put your shoes on the side mat." Amy turns away and disappears through the way she came. Lucifer takes his shoes off and follows her, scanning the corridor but giving up at finding anything because of the blank walls.

The room he enters has a couch, three chairs, a medium sized TV, and a smoldering fire place, a fire already blazing inside. Amy has already settled into one of the chairs by the fire by the time Lucifer started moving again. He sits across from her, dropping his bag on the floor next to him, and bathes in the heat of the fire, missing the warmth of the realm he calls his kingdom.

"Aren't you going to ask my why I'm here?" Amy asks. He shakes his head, leaning back and relaxing. "I'll tell you than. Our Father brought me here to act as your hot, single mother, like you need one." A smile appears on his face as Amy laughs.

"It's been a while, Amy. You haven't cheeked in for two weeks." The sound of uneasy quiet makes him look at the huntress.

Amy is looking at the entry to the corridor. The look on her face makes the archangel strain his ears to listen to what she hears.

"Knock on the door!" a woman's voice says.

"No, you do it." a man's voice joins her.

"If you won't do it, I will!" a teenage girl declares.

Someone knocks on the door. Lucifer gets up, sighing, and heads down the corridor, the sound of the TV being turned on behind him in what he believed was the lounge or living room. Behind the door, someone is laughing.

Lucifer opens the door and sees a man and woman in their late thirties, and a girl that looks about his 'age.' The man forces on a smile, he sticks out his hand in the process.

"Hello," the man says. "I'm Philip Record. This is my wife, Samantha, and our daughter, Jessica." He motions to the two women. He take his hand and shake it. Philip's hand was wet from sweat.

"I'm Easton." Lucifer eases out. "Come on in." He close the door after they walk in and head to the lounge/living room, wiping his hand on his pants along the way. Amy is still sitting in the same chair as Lucifer has left her in, but she's now focused on the TV, wings most likely out of human's sight.

"Sit down, please. And this is my mother…" Lucifer's voice dies out.

"Sophie." Amy fills in. "Sophie Hamilton. I see you met my son." The smile on her face says 'welcome to my home.'

"Mom," he practically forces out because he doesn't see the younger angel in that sense, "these are the Records. They came over to great us." Amy nods and her smile gets broader. She motions the Records to sit and they hesitate before complying. Lucifer walks to the chair he was sitting in earlier and sits down, relaxing quickly into it. After everyone sits, Amy fixes the mortal family with a stare that borders the look only angels can achieve.

"Thank you for coming over," she grins. "Since I introduced myself and Easton hasn't told me who you are, will you tell me what your names are?" The family trades looks.

Finally, the man repeats what he said to Lucifer. "I'm Phil. This is Samantha, my wife, and this is our daughter, Jessica." Amy nods and looks at the archangel.

"They seam nice," she says in Enochian. "Maybe, Lucifer, maybe they can help us find Lucero." _What do you say?_ Lucifer hears in his mind. He nods and look over to the family. The parents are muttering amongst themselves.

Lucifer's eyes end up resting on Jessica. Her brown curly hair falls over half of her face. Like she can tell, she looks up at him and meets his gaze. Jessica's dark brown eyes are filled with curiosity. Lucifer smiles and looks away. Amy's laugh makes him look at her.

"What are you feeling?" she asks, still speaking in the other worldly language. "Do you like the young female mortal?" Amy laughs again and he looks away.

"May I leave, _Mother_?" Lucifer asks in English. "I have homework to do." She nods and he stands to leave, grabbing his bag on the way out. As Lucifer walks to the large staircase, he notices a giant room, large doors open. In the center of room, there's a grand piano collecting dust.

Lucifer drops his bag by one of the doors and walks to the piano. The fingers of his left hand slides across the keys, tapping lightly on each one as the dust comes off and onto the fingers he places on them. Someone knocks on one of the large doors and he jumps, eyes glowing slightly with cold grace, as he quickly looks over at the person standing there. He relaxes a bit when he spots Jessica, who has a faintly amused smile on her face.

"Do you play?" she softly asks. Her voice is like a soothing waterfall that he almost forget to say 'yes'.

"Can you play for me?" Jessica's smile gets bigger as Lucifer swipes the chair clean with a hand sits down on it. He cracks his knuckles and place his fingers on several of the keys as he quickly thinks of something to play. Thinking of something, Lucifer smiles and starts playing.

When he finishes, four people clap instead of one. Startled, he looks up and sees Amy, Phil, and Samantha standing behind Jessica. When Amy sees him staring at her, she runs over and hugs the archangel.

"I didn't know you could play, _Easton_ ," she softly says into his hair. He laughs and hug her back.

"Now you do," he mutters back.

"Why _Heaven's Not Enough_ , though? Why not something like _Rose Like A Phoenix_?" He doesn't answer but gently pries Amy's arms off of him. Amy steps back and he stands up gracefully to face the Record family.

Samantha and Jessica are still lightly clapping while Phil just looks thunderstruck. Amy laughs when she sees his face as Lucifer smiles, slightly blushing, and walks to the entrance to pick up his bag before leaving behind the giant room and piano.

* * *

Amy strolls into Lucifer's room, humming too softly for him to hear. She softly taps on the desk he's sitting at. He looks up from the Biology book he's been 'studying' from.

"You don't have to read that, you know." She laughs when Lucifer scowls and stand to look down into her face.

"Things have changed, my dear heir." A hand goes to Amy's face and she backs away. Lucifer's hand falls to his side as he sighs. "The mortals see things differently since the last few centuries I have last been here. Just look at the buildings!" He flops onto his bed and pats on a spot next to him. She shakes her head, grumbling a bit as she sits next to the archangel.

"What Father has sent me here to do is going to be hard and I'll need your help to do it, Amy. Will you?" He looks at her when she sighs.

"What you ask of me is complicated, Luci." He flinches at his childhood nickname. She doesn't notice and doesn't take note if she did. "I will help you, though. You are my finder."

"And you the oldest of my heirs." He smiles as she stands and looks down at him, an expression on her face he can't read.

"I'll leave so you can get some sleep." She leaves and closes the door behind her.

* * *

 _Heaven's Not Enough_ ~ watch?v=s_ZuLWpvgfk

 _Rose Like A Phoenix_ ~ watch?v=rE58dEKUWjE


End file.
